gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tricks of the Triad
Dialoge miniatur|Kenny hat Probleme mit seinen Dealern miniatur|Huang würde gerne helfen miniatur|Sein Onkel schickt ihn... miniatur|... in sein Versteck miniatur|Die rote Vorratsbox ist neu miniatur|Sie enthält fünf Päckchen LSD miniatur|Jeder fängt mal klein an miniatur|Huang trifft sich mit Liam... miniatur|... der ihm wichtige Informationen gibt miniatur|Und am Ende kommen doch noch die Cops! (im Restaurant-Büro) * Wu „Kenny“ Lee: Mein ehrenhafter Ruf ist in der Gosse. Ich bin total erledigt, Huang! * Huang Lee: Wirklich, Onkel? Hat deine Frau die Videosammlung gefunden? * Kenny: Meine Straßenhändler verlassen mich. All die Jahre als edler Bandit gehen zugrunde. * Huang: Onkel, lass mich helfen. Mit was dealst du, mit gefälschten Waren, gestohlenen Gütern? * Kenny: Mein Bestand ist eher „pharmazeutischer“ Natur... von der Art, die legal nur schwer zu bekommen ist. (Huang richtet sich ein wenig auf) * Huang: Natürlich, du bist ein Drogenboss. * Kenny: Ein EDLER Drogenboss! * Huang: Gibt es denn noch ’ne andere Sorte? * Kenny: Ich glaube, ich will nicht, dass du in den Drogenhandel hineingezogen wirst, Huang. Du bist jung, du pumpst dich nur mit Ecstasy voll und endest mit ’ner Heroin-Nadel im Auge... während dir die Zwerge Koks in den Arsch blasen... Und all das ist dann meine Schuld! Dein Vater würde erwarten, dass ich dich beschütze. * Huang: Starke Bilder, Onkel! Aber ich kann auf mich aufpassen. * Kenny: Ich wusste, ich kann auf dich zählen, unsere Traditionen zu erhalten und endlich ein Mann zu werden! Ich habe mir bereits die Freiheit genommen, dir einige „Proben“ in deine Wohnung liefern zu lassen. In East Island City gibt es einen ausgezeichneten Kaufmann, der sie dir nur zu gern abnehmen wird. (später: Huang trifft den Dealer) * Liam: Womit kann ich dienen? (Huang holt seine Drogentasche hervor) * Liam: Eine tolle Tasche hast du da. (Huang bietet seine „Ware“ an) * Liam: Yeah, dann nehm ich das LSD. Scheint okay zu sein, Kumpel. (Huang erhält sein Geld) * Liam: Ich hoffe, der Stoff ist so gut, wie er aussieht. (Huang verschließt seine Tasche) * Liam: Wir sehen uns. Aber dazu musst du wieder hier vorbei kommen. (nachdem der Deal gelaufen ist) * Liam: Mann, das ist guter Shit – ich spür schon, wie mein Schwanz schrumpft. Ich muss mir nachher ’n paar Mollis einschmeißen. Hör zu. Es gibt momentan ein kleines Problem. Die Überwachungskameras. Jeder Trottel in der Stadt wird verhaftet. Sehr gut für die, die es nicht erwischt hat. Solange die da oben sind, bleiben die Preise auch oben... Tut mir leid, mein Freund, das ist Kapitalismus – Angebot und Nachfrage, Baby. (Huang bekommt eine E-Mail) * E-Mail: Von: Danny – Betreff: Hinweis Ich verkaufe Koks zu irren Preisen. Du findest mich im Meadows Park, Danny (kurz darauf, im Park) * Danny: Ich hab so was von ’nen Deal für dich, Bruder... (Huang lässt sich die Ware zeigen) * Danny: Bei mir kostet Koks nur fünf Dollar pro Beutel. Schlag zu, solange noch was da ist. (Huang nimmt das billige Koks) * Danny: Du kennst dich aus, Alter. (der Deal ist perfekt) * Danny: Nimm das Koks bloß nicht selbst, Mann. Das ist mit was Tödlichem gestreckt. Wenn du da drin fertig bist, kann ich losgehen und neue Ware holen. Also, äh, beeil dich, okay? Wir sehen uns, Mann! (urplötzlich tauchen massenhaft Polizeiwagen mit heulenden Sirenen im Park auf) * Huang: Scheiße! Die Bullen sind hier! Mission Diese Mission lässt dich in den Drogenhandel einsteigen. Fahr in dein Apartment. Hier steht ab jetzt eine rote „Vorratsbox“ auf dem Tisch, mit der du deinen künftigen Drogenvorrat überblicken und organisieren kannst. Diese Box kann folgende Drogen beinhalten: Heroin, Koks, Ecstasy, LSD, Gras und Valion. Onkel Kenny hat dir 5 Beutel LSD dagelassen, die du nun in deine mobile „Tasche“ packen musst. Diese Tasche fasst bis zu 50 Einheiten, die du mit dir führen kannst, die im Falle einer Verhaftung allerdings auch von den Cops konfisziert werden! Nach Absolvierung der beiden Mehrlieferung-Missionen verdoppelt sich das Fassungsvermögen dieser Tasche. Verlass die Wohnung und mach dich per GPS auf den Weg zu Kennys Dealer in East Island City, der neben einem Basketball-Spielfeld wartet. Tippe mit dem Touch-Pen auf deine Tasche, dann auf das LSD, um es zu verkaufen und bestätige den Deal. Nachdem du eine E-Mail bekommen hast, musst du den zweiten Dealer im Meadows Park finden. Lass dir den Deal nicht entgehen und nimm ihm seine Koks-Ladung ab. Sobald die Bullen auftauchen, musst du schleunigst abhauen und mit einem Zwei-Sterne-Fahndungslevel zu deinem Apartment zurückrasen, um den Stoff sicher in der Vorratsbox zu deponieren, ehe man dich erwischt. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Huang verhaftet oder außer Gefecht gesetzt wird. Huangs Memoboard-Eintrag Benachrichtigung Wenn du nicht gerade auf einer Mission bist, kannst du jetzt mit Drogendealern handeln. Erkunde die Stadt, um weitere Dealer zu finden (du erhältst ab jetzt auch häufig entsprechende E-Mails). E-Mails Betreff: Handel Lieber Neffe, du hast dich als formidabler Unternehmer auf den Gebieten Pharmazeutik und Gesundheitswesen erwiesen. Dein Vater wäre stolz auf dich. Weiter so. Ich habe ein Grundstück in East Island City im Auge, und du musst 5.000 Dollar auftreiben, damit wir es pachten können. Es geht voran, Huang! Ich bin stolz auf dich. Dein dich liebender Onkel Kenny Betreff: Die Zukunft... Huang Lee, ich bin wie du der Sohn eines reichen und mächtigen Mannes, der sich stets um eine eigene Identität bemüht hat, aber nach jahrelanger Therapie habe ich endlich meine Dämonen besiegt, und die Welt liegt mir zu Füßen. Ich liebe Kenny, aber seien wir ehrlich: In dieser Stadt ist er als ernsthafter Konkurrent erledigt. Der Wettlauf, wer Hsins Nachfolger und der neue Anführer der Triaden wird, findet zwischen mir und Zhou Ming statt – und da ich Hsins Sohn bin, muss man kein Genie sein, um zu erraten, wer gewinnen wird! Ich bin weise, intelligent und die Art von Mann, der vernünftigerweise Fremde ins Vertrauen zieht, daher werde ich einen hervorragenden Boss abgeben, was meinem Vater bestimmt auch bald klar sein wird. Und du hast Glück, es gefällt mir, wie du dich machst. Vielleicht hast du bei mir eine Zukunft. Ich werde in meiner Werkstatt in East Island City sein, komm mal vorbei. Dein zukünftiger Freund und Boss, Chan Jaoming. Fortsetzung Datei:Kenny Radaricon.png – Wu „Kenny“ Lees → Natural Burn Killer Datei:Chan Radaricon.png – Chan Jaomings → Pimp his Ride Chinatown-Wars-Missionsübersicht en:Tricks of the Triad es:Tricks of the Triad pl:Tricks of the Triad Kategorie:Chinatown-Wars-Missionen Kategorie:Wu-„Kenny“-Lee-Missionen